Seputih Hati
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: ketika cinta dianggap melanggar norma,dan semuanya berubah untuk Suho. a Krisho and wonkyu fict
1. everything has changed

_**Seputih Hati**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho, WonKyu.**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Min Ho, Kris.**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Suju member, Snsd member**_

_**Warning : Cerita pasaran,membingungkan,YAOI, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana, GS for Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Everithing has changed**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suho,namja bertubuh mungil yang mempunyai senyum angelic yang memikat itu,tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Padahal tadi pagi semuanya masih baik-baik saja,Kyuhyun sang momy masih mengecupnya sayang dan memberikan bekal makan siangnya sebelum berangkat sekolah,dadynya pun Siwon masih memeluknya dan, mengatakan 'dady menyayangimu' saat menurunkan Suho di gerbang sekolahnya,dan Minho hyeongnya,masih bersikap manis dan terlihat menyayanginya,namun sekarang semuanya berubah 180 drajat,karena kakak dan ke-2 orang tua Suho tengah menyidang Suho dan memojokannya.

"CHOI SUHO CEPAT JAWAB PERTANYAAN DADY!" bentak Siwon dengan mata yang berkilat marah, yang membuat nyali Suho langsung menciut,karena namja mungil yang sekarang tengah di sidang itu tidak pernah sekali pun melihat dady tercintanya marah.

"Suho jawablah pertanyaan kami,jangan diam terus seperti itu!" jengkel Minho,karena sedari tadi Suho lebih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa dengan kepala tertunduk,dan tidak menggubris apapun pertanyaan yang di layangkan padanya.

"Suho jangan seperti ini nak,jawab pertanyaaan dady dan,hyeongmu. Katakan kalau kau tidak seperti apa yang mereka tuduhkan!" kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang berbicara. "jangan diam terus seperti itu Suho,mom mohon,kalau kau terus seperti ini,secara tidak langsung kau telah mengakui apa yang di tuduhkan padamu!" Lanjut wanita cantik berambut sebahu itu,sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Suho.

Suho menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam saat mata sipit Kyuhyun berusaha menatap mata teduhnya. Suho benar-benar bingung sekarang,darimana orang tuanya tau tentang apa yang Suho sembunyikan rapat-rapat selama ini.

"Suho!" Lirih Kyuhyun

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya keras,dia benar-benar bingung sekarng,haruskah dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada keluarganya,tapi itu artinya Suho akan membuat masalah di keluarga ini,tapi di lain sisi,Suho ingin keluarganya juga tau bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya,dan Suho juga sudah sejak lama ingin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini di sembunyikannya itu.

Suho menghela nafasnya panjang,dan tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan,sekali lagi Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya,membuat kakak dan ke-2 orang tuanya menatap Suho cemas,karena mereka tau,Suho akan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasa gugup dan ketakutan.

Bruk..

"Mom!"

Plak

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya saat melihat anak bungsunya menganggukan kepalanya pelan,Minho memekik dan,langsung membopong tubuh momynya,kemudian mendudukannya di sofa,sementara Suho mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Siwon,yang membuat tubuh ringkihnya terhuyung menandakan kalau tamparan yang mendarat tepat di pipi putih mulusnya itu sangat keras.

"Memalukan, bagaimana bisa KAU yang merupakan anggota keluarga CHOI yang terhormat memiliki perilaku menjijikan seperti itu hah?" Cibir Siwon dengan penekanan di kata 'Kau' "KAU tau kalau perilakumu itu bisa menghancurkan nama baik keluarga ini,yang berusaha keras dad jaga,agar orang-orang di luaran sana menghormati kita,dan menghargai keluarga kita!" lanjut ayah dua anak itu,tentu saja masih menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Tttapi ddad-"

Plak

Dan sekali lagi sebuah tamparan melayang tepat di pipi Suho,membuat pipi yang sudah merah itu,semakin memerah lagi,dan Suho tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Minho kesal. "bagai mana bisa kau punya perilaku menjijikan seperti itu?" lanjut Minho geram,dan tamparan ke-2 yang mendarat di pipi Suho itu berasal dari kakak tercintanya yang tidak lain adalah Minho.

"Andwae…. Andwae…. Anak ku tidak boleh seperti itu!" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan,seaklan tidak ingin mempercayai fakta yang baru saja di ketahuinya.

"Joe-joeseonghamnida!" hanya permintaan maaf itu yang keluar dari mulut Suho,karena namja mungil yang saat ini tengaah di tatap tajam oleh dady dan kakak-nya itu tau bahwa apapun yang di katakannya saat ini akan salah di mata keluarganya yang tengh di selimuti amarah.

"Apa dengan kata maaf seperti itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja Suho?" desis Siwon. "bagai mana kalau para collega dad mengetahui perilaku menyimpangmu itu,kemudian memutuskan kerja sama dengan perusahaan dad? Kita akan jatuh miskin Suho dan tidak punya apa-apa lagi,belum lagi keluarga kita pasti akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan,cemoohan dan di hujat di masyarakat!"

"Dad aaku-"

"Masuk ke kamarmu,dad tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu sekarang ini dan,dad juga tidak ingin memperlakukanmu lebih buruk lagi dari ini!" Ujar Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh istri tercintanya,dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun di pelukannya.

Tanpa di perintah 2 kali Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,meninggalkan keluarganya yang terlihat sangat kacau,terutama momynya yang terlihat benar-benar terpukul atas pengakuan Suho dan,suho benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan momy tercintanya itu,tapi Suho juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan dia mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang di tujukan Minho untuk dirinya.

Bruk

Suho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai kamarnya yang dingin,dengan tangan-nya yang masih memegangi gagang pintu,tangisnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan pecah,dan kini kamar bernuansa putih itu di penuhi oleh isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulut Suho. Namja mungil berparas manis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah membuat masalah yang besar untuk keluarganya.

"Hiks… hiks….. joeseonghamnida….. hiks… hiks…. Jeongmal joeseonghamnida!"Lirih Suho yang sekarang sudah memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan tangannya.

Semua bencana ini di mulai saat salah seorang murid SM High School yang merupakan sekolah Suho,datang ke kediaman keluarga Choi dan menatakan kalau Suho adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis alias gay,yang bagi kebanyakan orang,seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis dalam kasus Suho namja menyukai namja,adalah orang yang sangat menjijikan bahkan lebih menjijikan dari sampah dan tidak pantas hidup di lingkungan mereka,dan ketakutan itulha yng membuat Kyuhyun meminta Siwon dan Minho untuk menanyai anak bungsunya itu,dan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Suho tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya,dengan seragam sekolah yang masih dia kenakan dan air mata yang membasahi pipi merahnya,karena Suho terus menerus menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Suho berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan semuanya kembali seperti semula,namun harapan Suho sirna saat di lihatnya meja makan kosong,tidak ada 1 pun anggota keluarganya yang duduk di sana,bahkan tidak ada 1 pun makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Ajuma!" panggil Suho pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan maid senior di kediaman Choi ini dan sudah Suho anggap seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri, yang kebetulan melintas di depan Suho dengan keranjang yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kotor di tangan-nya.

"Iya,tuan muda!" jawab Soo Young –maid senior- berjalan menghampiri Suho.

"Ajuma,sudah berapa kali ku katakan,jangan memanggilku seperti itu,aku tidak menyukainya,cukup panggil aku menggunakan namaku saca ajuma!" rajuk Suho.

"baiklah,Suho!" Sooyoung menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Suho.

"Ajuma,kenapa meja makannya kosong,apa mom,dady dan, Minho hyeong tidak sarapan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"nyonya besar,tuan besar dan tuan muda Minho sudah sarapan pagi-pagi sekali,dan setelah selesai sarapan nyonya besar menyuruh saya untuk segera membereskan meja makannya." Jawab Sooyoung.

Deg….

Hati Suho berdenyut sakit saat mendengar jawaban dari Sooyoung. Keluarganya sendiri sekarang mengucilkannya dan,tidak menganggapnya,tapi kemudian Suho berfikir mungkin keluarganya hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan-nya dan,Suho berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Hidup bahagia dengan canda dan,tawa yang menemaninya sepanjang hari.

"Lalu mom sekarang di mana ajuma?" tanya Suho lagi "aku ingin berpamitan padanya."

"nyonya besar ada di kamarnya,tapi beliau berpesan untuk tidak di ganggu oleh siapapun!" dan Sooyoung menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu,saat melihat tuan muda kesayangnnya menundukan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar,Sooyoung tau kalau Suho sedang menangis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ajuma!" Suho membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk berpamitan pada Sooyoung,yang hanya di balas bugkukan kecil oleh Sooyoung karena yeoja yang merupakan maid senior di keluarga Choi itu tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Suho menghapus air matanya saat dia yakin tidak ada 1 orang pun yang melihatnya. Suho berharap semuanya masih baik-baik saja di sekolahnya,tapi sekali lagi Suho harus menelan pil pahit saat telingganya mendenar kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari teman-teman 1 sekolahnya,belum lagi tatapan tatapan yang menyiratkan seakan Suho adalah mahluk paling rendah dan paling hina di muka bumi ini.

"Kyung Soo, Kai!" Sapa Suho,pada sahabat baiknya itu,berharap mereka berdua akan bersikap biasa pada Suho.

"Siapa Kau?" Sinis namja tinggi berkulit tan yang di ketahui bernama Kai.

"kkai?" Suho menghentikan langkahnya,dan menatap tidak percaya Kai.

"Kai ayo kita pergi dari sini,kau tidak maukan di cap sebagi seorang gay karena bersama dia. Bisa-bisa kita jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak 1 sekolah lagi!" "Timpal Kyung Soo yang Sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dai Suho.

"Kkyung Soo aaa-"

Jangan pernah bicara dengan kami lagi mengerti!" potong Kai cepat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyung Soo.

Suho hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya,dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalu sahabat-sahabatnya akan bersikap seperti itu,dan sekali lagi cairan bening itu jath dan membasahi pipi putuh pucat Suho,semuanya benar-benar telah berubah untuk Suho saat ini,bahkan saat namja mungil itu memasuki kelasnya dia di sambut dengan lemparan telur dari teman-teman 1 kelasnya dengan kata hujatan yang menyakitkan hati Suho.

Suho pulang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian yang lengket oleh telur,Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menikmati teh hijaunya di ruang tamu,hanya memandang Suho sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan menghiraukan Suho yang air matanya kembali mengalir,oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan sedih saat kau tidak di perhatikan oleh orang tuamu sendiri.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke… oke…. Yong tau kalau ff in super duper cengeng dan sedikit berlebihan menurut yong,tapi ia berhubung lagi dapat ide ni,maka yong publish aja,musdah-mudahan my lovely reader menyukainya dan meninggalkan jejak di ff ini.

Yong sangat menghargai semua yang membaca ff yong termask SR v,yong akan lebih senang kalau para SR meninggalkan jejak di ff Yong berupa reviews atau apapun itu bentuknya,karena reviews dari my lovely reader lha yang membuat yong semangat untuk terus menulis.

#mendadak curhat

Dan maaf di sini WonKyu dan Minhonya yong bikin agak kejam atau antagonis.

Segitu aja deh dari yong terimakasih Sudah mau mereviews,men-folloe dan,men-favorite ff ini.

Saranghae reader deul geurigeo reviews juseyo ^^!.

Bagi yang belum mampir ke ff one (side) love silahkan mampir,chap 5-nya udah yong publish ko.


	2. First meet

_**Seputih Hati**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, WonKyu**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Min Ho, Kris.**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Suju member, Snsd member**_

_**Warning : cerita pasaran, membingungkan, YAOI,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, GS for Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Meet..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lelah. Suho benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini,sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena sungguh apa yang di alaminya saat ini benar-benar menguras emosi dan,sikologisnya, Suho juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar cacian dan,makian yang di peruntukan padanya oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya,belum lagi fakta bahwa keluarga suho sendiri sekarang mengacuhkan dan terkesan membuangnya. Sungguh Suho benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga,tapi Suho urungkan niat itu.

Suho kembali menjatuhkan cairan bening bernama air mata itu saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi,dimana Suho mendengar suara canda dan tawa ke dua orang tuanya dan Minho hyeongnya yang berasal dari ruang makan. Suho mengembangkan senyum angelicnya yang tampak manis menghiasi wajahnya,dia benar-benar berharap keluarganya sudah mau menerimanya dan,mereka bisa kembali tertawa,bercanda dan bahagia seperti dulu. Entah untuk yang keberaberapa kalinya Suho harus kembali membuang jauh-jauh harapannya itu,karena setelah Suho menyapa mom,dad dan hyeongnya itu,mendadak suasana menjadi hening,tawa dan canda itu menghilang entah kemana, anggota keluarganya itu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan Suho yang tengah mematung. Dada Suho berdenyut sakit kala mata sendunya menatap meja makan berwarna coklat tua itu,di mana di atasnya hanya terdapat tiga buah piring saja ,dan itu artinya keberadaan Suho di meja makan tidak di harapkan siapapun dan mungkin Suho juga sudah benar-benar di buang oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya gintai ke arah lemari berwarna putihnya,di mana dia menyimpan koper dan baju bajunya. Suho membuka lemari besar itu dan mengeluarkan koper berwarna biru dari dalamnya,dan meletakannya di atas kasur,kemudian namja mungil yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung itu membuka kopernya dan memasukan beberapa baju milknya ke dalam koper. Ya Suho memutuskan pergi dari rumah orang tuanya. Suho juga sudah tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal di sini lagi,karena menurut Suho sudah tidak ada 1 orangpun yang menginginkan keberadaannya di sini.

Suho mengela nafasnya berat,saat di lihatnya sebuah foto yang terletak di atas nakas,dimana foto itu menunjukan dirinya dan keluarganya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia di sebuah pantai. Sungguh Suho merindukan masa-masa itu,masa-masa dimana dia mendapat kecupan sayang dari Kyuhyun Momynya,mendapat pelukan hangat dari Siwon dadynya dan,bercanda bersama Minho hyeongnya,lagi-lagi cairan bening itu lolos dari mata Suho dan kembali membasahi pipi putih pucatnya yang sedikit chubby.

"Tidak Suho berhentilah menangis ,kau harus tegar… kau harus tegar karena kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang berdiri di pihakmu !" ujar Suho berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Suho menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan memasukan foto itu kedalam kopernya.

Setelah di rasa semuanya siap,suho langung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar,tidak lupa Suho juga menuliskan sebuah surat yang di tujukan untuk orang tuanya yang dia taruh di atas nakasnya,meski Suho sendiri tidak yakin kalau orang tua dan hyeongnya akan mengkhawatirkanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang,mengingat perlakuan keluarganya akhir-akhir ini padanya,tapi sebagai seorang anak yang baik,Suho tetap memberitahukan kepergianya itu melalui sebuah surat.

"Suho….?" Langkah Suho terhenti saat mendengar namanya di panggil seseorang.

Suho membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan maid senior di keluarga Choi itu tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Sooyoung ajuma?" Gumam Suho

"Suho kau?" tanya Sooyoung melangkah mendekati Suho dan memeluknya

"Ne ajuma,aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini,aku tidak ingin membebani mom,dad,Minho hyeong dan aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku lebih dari ini ajuma." Jawab Suho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pad tubuh yeoja yang sudah di anggap bibinya sendiri itu.

"Tapi Suho-"

"Sudah ajuma aku sudah benar-benar lelah di sini,aku berterima kasih pada ajuma yang selalu menyayangiku,aku benar-benar senang karena mengetahui ada seseorang yang masih berdiri di pihak -jeongmal gomapseumnida ajuma!" potong Suho cepat sambil melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung darinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan namja mungil itu memotong perkataan karena Suho tidak ingin tekadnya goyah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi yang akhirnya mebuat Suho kembali menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan kembali menerima perlakuan keluarganya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ajuma aku pegi" pamit Suho dan setelah membungkukan tubuhnya,namja berkulit putih pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Suho tunggu!" Kembali seruan Sooyoung menghentikan langkah Suho, "Setidaknya kau harus memberi tau ajuma kemana kau akan pergi!" pinta Sooyoung.

"Aku juga tidak tau akan pergi kemana ajuma,jujur saja aku belum punya tempat tujuan!" jawab Suho tanpa membalikan tubuhnya

Dan Sooyoung yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu,hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok Suho yang saat ini telah menghilang di balik pintu besar keluarga Choi dengan tatapan sedih. Sooyoung pasti akan merindukan tuan muda yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya di kediaman keluarga Choi semuanya nampak biasa-biasa saja,tepat seperti apa yang Suho duga,walau sebenarnya kepergian Suho sudah di ketahui oleh seluruh anggota keluarga ini yang berjumlah 3 orang,karena tadi pagi salah seorang maid menyerahkan secarik kertas yang merupakan Surat dari Suho yang mengatakan kalau Suho pergi dari rumah ini.

"Nyonya,apa nyonya tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan tuan muda Suho?" tanya Sooyoung dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak,justru aku malah senag kalau dia pergi!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin,sementara Siwon dan Minho lebih memilih bungkam dan,menikmati sarapanya dengan tenang,seperti tidak ada sedikit pun keperdulian mereka pada Suho.

Sooyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja menaggapi apa yang Kyuhyun katakan,karena Sooyoung sadar siapa dirinya dan dia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah di keluarga ini. Sooyoung menatap miris ke tiga orang yang saat ini tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tenang,Sooyoung tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa majikannya itu berbuat seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri.

"Baby Kyu,aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ya!" Ucap Siwon,setelah sebelumnya ayah dua anak yang masih terlihat tampan di umurnya yang sudah hampir setengah abad itu mengecup sayang kening istri tercintanya.

"Aku juga mom,aku tidak ingin terlambat masak kelas dosen kang yang super menyebalkan itu!" Minho juga ikut berpamitan walau ada sedikit gerutuan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau ini,selalu saja mengeluhkan tentang dosenmu yang satu itu!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru tua pada Minho.

"Mom aku itu sudah besar,tidak perlu mom buatkan bekal seperti ini!" Tolak Minho halus.

"Kalau begitu bekalnya untuk ku saja baby Kyu,kebetulan siang ini aku tidak punya waktu istirahat yang banyak karena ada beberapa masalah yang harus aku urus." Ujar siwon mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru tua itu dari tangan Kyhyun.

Sepeninggal dua lelaki di keluiarga Choi,Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya,dan satu cairan bening lolos dari mata Kyuhyun,bagimanapun Suho merupakan buah hatinya,dan dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan buah hatinya itu,tapi ego Kyuhyun sekarang lebih mendominasi dan,membuat yeoja cantik itu memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun dan,seperti tidak terjadi apapun,termasuk Siwon dan,minho mereka ber dua juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Suho tapi sama seperti Kyuhyun ego mereka lebih mendominasi yang akhirnya membuat mereka tida melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

.

.

.

"Ya Kris kenapa kau mematikan TV-nya hah?"pekik seorang namja manis ber-eyeliner yang di ketahui bernama Byun Baek Hyun yang tengah duduk di samping seorang namja tampan berambut pirang yang tadi di panggilnya Kris "Kau tau kan itu drama yang ku tunggu-tunggu bulan ini!" lanjut Baek Hyun sambil menyalakan TV yang berada di dashbor mobil itu lagi.

"Berhentilah menonton drama seperti itu,kau tau derama seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" ujar namja yang tadi di panggil Kris oleh Baek Hyun itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jatuh cinta dalam waktu 3 detik,yang benar saja. Kau pikir ini dongeng apa?" Cibir namja keturunan China-Kanada itu.

"YA! Kau belum tau saja kalau hal seperti itu bisa terjadi di dunia nyata,dan mungkin akan menimpamu!" Sengit Baek Hyun.

"Ya…..ya…. ya…. Terserah kau sajalah!" ujar Kris yang sudah jengah dengan pembicaraannya dengan Baek Hyun yang tidak pernah jauh dari cinta sejati dan semacamnya,membuat Kris benar-benar muak mendengarnya.

"Aish….. dasar namja bodoh!" dengus Baek Hyun kesal.

"Kau lah yang bodoh Byun Baek karena percaya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" Balas Kris yang membuat Baek Hyun bungkam.

Dan ya seperti biasanya pertengkaran kecil ini selalu di menangkan oleh Kris.

Kris memarkir mobilnya di besment sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seol,mereka datang ke sini bukan untuk berobat atau pasien dari rumah sakit ini,melainkan mereka berdua adalh dokter rumah sakit ini,yang ngomong-ngomong sangat populer di kalangan para suster dan pasien yeoja,karena ya harus di akui kalau merka ber-2 punya tampang yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata.

"Kris aku ke toilet sebentar ya!"ujar Baek Hyun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

"Ya pergilah,aku juga akan ke lab untuk mengecek hasil pemeriksaan tuan Choi!" ujar Kris

Kemudian 2 namja yang merupakan sahabat dekat itu berpisa di sebuah lorong,Baek Hyun pergi ke toilet dan,tentu saja Kris mengambil jalan menuju laboratorium,namun karena Kris terlalu asik dengan smart phonenya dia jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

Beberapa buku yang di bawa oleh orang yang di tabrak Kris terjatuh di lantai,Kris uru-buru membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan rentetan permintaan maaf pada orang yang telah di tabraknya. Pribadi Kris memang berbeda jauh dari wajahnya yang tampan dan terlihat dingin itu,karena sebenarnya Kris punya sifat yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Gwanchaseumnida (tidak apa-apa),aku juga bersalah karena aku terlalu sibuk membaca tadi!" sebuah suara yang terkesan lembut itu menyapa pendengarn Kris,membuat namja yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang hendak di ambilnya,pada seorang namja mungil yang saat ini sedang memasang senyum angelicnya pada Kris.

Hana

Dul

Set

Tanpa Kris sadari dia berhitung dari 1-3 seperti apa yang tadi d lakukan oleh aktor yang dittonton oleh Bak Hyun dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit,dan sekarang Kris merasa seperti waktu berhenti berputar dan jantungnya berdetak abnormal sebuah perasaan asing yang menyenangkan menyelinap di hati Kris.

"Chogio,Gwaenchasemnika? (hei,kau baik-baik saja)" tanya namja mungil itu sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Kris.

"Akhh… ne gwaenchaseumnida (akh… ia baik-baik saja)" jawab Kris yang sekarang sudah sadar dari acara melamunya.

"um….,bisakah saya meminta buku saya kembali?" tanya Namja mungil itu sambil menunjuk buku berwarna coklat muda yang tengah Kris pegang .

"Akh… ini,tentu saja kau boleh mengambilnya itukan milikmu!" Ujar Kris sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Gamsahamnida!" Namja mungil itu berterima kasih sambil membungkuk kecil

"Kris Wu!" Kris menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak sang namja mungil yang telah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya itu berkenalan.

"Oh?" Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya imut membuat jantung Kris berdetak semakin cepat.

"Namaku Kris Wu kau?" ujar Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang mampu membuat para yeoja menjerit saat melihatnya,sebuah senyuman yang juga dapat membuat percaya dirinya bertambah.

"Akhh… aku mengerti, namaku Kim Joon Myeon!" ujar namja mungil itu dan menyambut uluran tangan Kris yang mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Nama yang bagus!" Puji Kris,yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Joon Myeon.

"Sssuho?" Gugup Baek Hyun saat matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang di kenalnya itu tengah berbincang dengan Kris sahabat baiknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wah….. yong benar-benar gak nyangka bakal dapet respon yang positif seperti ini.

Gomawo reader deul!

Dan yong juga mau minta maaf kalau ada beberapa pihak yang merasa tersinggung dengan ff yang yong buat ini,sungguh yong tidak bermaksud buat mennyinggung siapapun.

Untuk wu sajangnim and I sedang dalam pengerjaan,mudah-mudahan hari sabtu nati bisa yong post chapter k 3nya.

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews juseyo^^!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seputih Hati**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, WonKyu**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Min Ho, Kris.**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Suju member, Snsd member,Roy Kim**_

_**Warning : cerita pasaran, membingungkan, YAOI,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, GS for Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siwon membuka mulutnya kembali,saat sang istri Choi Kyuhyun membawa sesendok bubur beserta lauk-nya ke arah mulutnya. Ya saat ini ayah 2 anak itu tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit,dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang dulu terlihat tegap dan,kekar kini terlihat lebih kurus karena penyakit gagal ginjal yang di deritanya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu di buka yang di susul dengan masuknya sosok namja tampan yang merupakan anak tertua dari keluarga Choi,yakni Choi Min Ho. Semenjak sang ayah masuk rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu Min Ho lah yang bertugas untuk mengurus kerajaan bisnis keluarga Choi yang cukup besar itu.

"Loh Min,kenapa jam segini kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun,menatap penasaran pada sang buah hati.

"kebetulan,Min Ho sedang dalam jam istirahat mom,jadi Min Ho memutuskan untuk datang ke sini." Jawab Min Ho sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dad?" tanya Min Ho perhatian.

"Cukup baik Min." jawab Siwon dengan suara lirihnya.

Cklek

Kembali pintu berwarna coklat dengan no. 379 itu terbuka,dan menampakan sosok namja tinggi menjulang,yang memakai jas putih. jas yang biasa di kenakan oleh para dokter di rumah sakit ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat dingin itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang pasti akan membuat hati para yeoja melting saat melihatnya.

"Kris,apa donor untuk dad sudah ada?" tanya Min Ho,menatap penuh harap pada Kris.

"Kau bisa bernafas lega Min,karena kedatangan ku ke sini ingin memberitahukan kalau donor untuk Siwon ajushi Sudah ada." Jawab Kris.

"Benarkah Sudah ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun,seperti ingin meyakinkan kalau apa yang di dengarnya barusan benar adanya.

"Ne,itu benar ajuma!" Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kapan operasinya akan di laksanakan Kris?" kali ini Min Ho yang bertanya.

"sekitar tiga hari lagi,dengan catatan keadaan Siwon ajushi tetap stabil seperti sekarang." Jawab Kris yang meyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat kelegaan di wajah Min Ho, Siwon dan, kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk putih berisi bubur yang tengah di pegangnya ke atas nakas,kemudian meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya,lalu berkata "Kau akan segera sembuh sayang."

"Lalau berapa biaya yang harus kami keluarkan untuk membayar orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya itu untuk dad?" tanya Min Ho,karena menurut namja bermarga Choi itu,tidak ada yang di berikan secara Cuma-Cuma di dunia ini,apa lagi yang di berikannya itu sebuah organ tubuh yang tidak akan bisa di buat oleh manusia.

Kris mengulas senyum tipisnya "Dia tidak meminta bayaran sedikitpun." Jawab Kris.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Min Ho tidak yakin.

"Itu benar,lagi pula untuk apa coba aku berbohong?" ujar Kris.

"Lalu siapa orang yang telah berbaik hati mau mendonorkan ginjalnya itu untuk ku Kris?" tanya Siwon dengan suara lirihnya.

"Sebentar!" Kris,namja yang merupakan teman semasa kuliah Min Ho saat di kanada itu, merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengambil selembar kertas "Namanya Kim Joon Myeon." Lanjut Kris menyebutkan nama orang yang telah bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Siwon.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah,jauh dari gumpalan awan tebal hitam di langit,langit berwarna biru cerah dengan titik-titik awan putih yang menghiasinya. Choi Suho atau yang sekarang telah merubah namanya menjadi Kim Joon Myeon itu menaruh pena yang tengah di pegangnya di atas sebuah buku yang masih terbuka,sebuah buku bersampul biru muda yang selalu Suho gunakan untuk menuangkan segala keluh kesah dan kesedihannya. Ya,semenjak peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu Suho hampir tidak punya teman dan menutup diri dari dunia luar. Namja mungil berkulit seputih susu itu memiringkan kepalanya ke atas,menatap lukisan indah yang tuhan torehkan.

"Indah!" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit biru di luar sana.

Tok….. tok… tok…

Terdengar pintu di ketuk,suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu berwarna putih yang merupakan pintu kamarnya,dan tidak lama munculah sosok namja tampan,yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Suho memasuki kamar bernuasa putih itu.

"Ada apa Roy?" tanya Suho pada namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Hei….. hei…. Hei….. aku ini lebih tua darimu,harusnya kau memanggil ku hyeong bukan Roy!" ujar namja tampan yang Suho panggil Roy itu,dengan nada bercandanya.

"Geurae… geurae….. arraseoyo Roy Hyung-nim!" manis Suho sembari menyunggingkan senyum angelic-nya.

"Anak pintar!" Roy berjalan menghampiri Suho,kemudian namja tampan bermata sipit itu,mengusak pelan rambut Suho,membuat rambut kemerahan itu sedikit berantakan,namun Suho tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Roy itu,Justru namja mungil berkulit seputih susu itu menyukainya,karena dia merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan dan menyayanginya saat hal itu di lakukan padanya.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Suho lagi,sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Roy.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa ginjalmu cocok untuk appamu,dan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Roy.

"semuanya sesuai harapan hyeong,ginjalku cocok untuk dad,dan menurut yang ku dengar,kondisi dad cukup baik saat ini." Jawab Suho,sambil menutup buku hariannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemui mereka hemm?" tanya Roy sambil mengusap sayang rambut Suho.

"sangat ingin hyeong!" Lirih Suho dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Roy meraih tangan mungil Suho dan dia merasakan setetes air membasahi lengannya.

"Aku… aku sangat merindukan mereka hyung,aku ingin sangat ingin menemui mereka dan memeluk mereka." Lanjut Suho yang di susul dengan isakan-isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Roy menarik Suho ke pelukannya dan,menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Suho,mencoba menenangkan-nya. Roy tahu Suho adalah namja yang sangat tegar dan kuat,tapi kalau hal itu sudah menyinggung keluarganya dia akan berubah 180 drajat menjadi seorang pribadi yang sensitif dan cengeng.

"Geuman urreo! Maaf karena aku telah menyinggung hal itu!" Ujar Roy yang masih setia memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Suho.

"Gwaenchana hyeong,kau tidak salah!" Suho mendorong pelan tubuh Roy,membuat namja tampan bermata sipit itu melepaskan pelukan-nya "Akulah yang seharusnya mita maaf padamu karena menjadi sosok namja yang cengeng dan selalu membuatmu khawatir!" lanjut Suho sembari menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau memang namja yang cengeng!" ujar Roy sambil mengusak pelan rambut kemerahan Suho kembali,membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo karena hyeong,mau berdiri di pihak ku!" Ujar Suho sambil merentangkan tanganya,agar Roy memberikannya sebuah pelukan lagi.

"Um…" Roy mengangguk lalu memeluk Suho "Hei hari ini kau tidak punya acara bukan,mau menemani ku ke toko buku tidak?" lanjut Roy bertanya.

"Boleh kebetulan aku memang sedang tidak punya sesuatu untuk di kerjakan hari ini!" jawab Suho setelah Roy melepaskan pelukannya.

Roy menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tepat seperti dugaannya,suho tidak akan pernah menolak bila di ajak ke toko buku,karena namja mungil yang saat ini tengah berlari kekamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya itu sangat menyukai buku,apa lagi novel bergenre romance.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya!" teriak Roy.

"Geurae Hyeong!" Suho balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menghampiri Roy yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan smart phonenya.

"Hyung ayo aku sudah siap!" Ajak Suho sambil menarik-narik lengan Roy tidak sabaran.

"ne…. ne… ne… kajja!"

_._

_._

Suasana toko buku siang itu cukup ramai, Suho dan Roy berpisah untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan,tentu saja Suho melangkahkan kakinya memuju rak-rak yang di isi dengan deretan novel bergenre romance yang sangat di sukainya,langkah Suho terhenti. Dia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan judul 'Love Story',sejenak Suho membaca sinopsis dari buku itu,kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membeli buku itu. Suho kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari buku lainnya,tidak lama namja yang sekarang bermarga Kim itu menemukan buku berikutnya,hanya saja letak buku itu berada di rak yang lumayan tinggi. Suho menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha meraih buku itu,namun hasilnya nihil. Buku itu terlalu tinggi untuk di gapainya walau dia Sudah berjinjit. Suho menggerutu kecil tentang tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata tinggi orang korea itu.

"Biar ku bantu!" Sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran Suho dan sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil buku yang Suho inginkan.

"Kkris?" Lirih Suho saat iris hanzelnya bertemu dengan iris hitam milik Kris.

"Ini,kau menginginkan buku ini bukan?" Tanya Kris sambil menyodorkan buku yang ada di tangannya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Nne.. ggomawo Kris!" Suho berterima kasih dengan sedikit kikuk

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kris.

"Joonie kau su- siapa namja ini?"Roy tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya,dan memilih menanyakan siapa orang yang bediri di hadapan Suho,dengan tatapn menyelidik miliknya.

"Namanya Kris Wu Hyeong, dia adalah salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit Seoul." Jelas Suho "Tepatnya yang menangani dad!" lanjut Suho berbisik.

"Akh begitu rupanya!" Roy menganggukan kepalanya "Perkenalkan namaku Roy,Roy Kim. aku ini hyeongnya Joon Myeon." Roy memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyodorkan tanganya yang langsung di sambut oleh tangan Kris.

"Namaku Kris,Kris Wu!" Kris ikut memperkenalkan dirinya "Oh iya keluarga Choi mengucapkan terima kasih karena,kau sudah mau mendonorkan salah satu ginjalmu pada Siwon ajushi" lanjut Kris.

"Ne…. aku senang bisa membantu!" Suho mengulas senyumnya.

"Kris kau sudah-"

Bruk…

Bruk….

Suho dan orang yang menghampiri Kris sama-sama menjatuhkan buku yang tengah mereka pegang.

"Baekie?/Suho?" Lirik keduanya bersamaan,dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara di wajah keduanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke yong tau chap ini aneh bin geje,yong juga tau kalau chap ini sangt-sangat pendek,yong benar-benar minta maaf.

Oh ia mungkin beberapa minggu ini yong gak bisa publish/update cepet berhubung yong baru beli novel baru yang ceritanya cukup seru,bukan tidak bertanggung jawab,tapi yong udah lama pengen baca novel ini,harap ma'lum ^^

Dan mungkin kalau nanti yong up date/publis itu ngelanjutin my Lovely tutor or one side love dulu,karena 2 ff itu sudah yong diamkan terlalu lama.

Oke sekian dari yong,terimakasih buat semua yang udah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca ff yong yang aneh ini.

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang udah mau mereviews,men-follow dan,men-favorite cerita yong.

Gamsahamnida!

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigeo reviews juseyo ^^ !


	4. Mianhae

_**Seputih Hati**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, WonKyu**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Min Ho, Kris.**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member, Suju member, Snsd member,Roy Kim**_

_**Warning : cerita pasaran, membingungkan, YAOI,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (s) bertebaran di mana-mana, GS for Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah,jauh dari gumpalan awan tebal hitam di langit,langit berwarna biru cerah dengan titik-titik awan putih yang menghiasinya. Suho namja mungil berkulit seputih susu itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela,menghiraukan Jang saem yang tengah menjelaskan tentang beberapa rumus kimia yang cukup rumit dan memusingkan. Suho mengulas senyum angelicnya saat mata teduhnya melihat sesosok yang sangat di kaguminya tengah bermain basket di lapangan out door SM High School,seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yoon Ho.

"ya Suho!" Bisik Kyung Soo yang merupakan teman sebangku Suho,menyenggol pelan lengannya.

"Waeyo Kyung Soo-ah?" tanya Suho,tentu saja dengan suara berbisiknya,mengingat Jang saem merupakan salah satu guru terkiller dan paling di takuti sekaligus di hindari oleh murid-murid SM High School.

"Itu!" Kyung Soo menggerakan alisnya,berusaha memberi tanda pada Suho kalau sang guru Killer tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa menakutkan dan,membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Glup~

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sungguh sekarang namja mungil bermarga Choi itu tahu kalau nasibnya saat ini sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Coba kau jelaskan kembali tentang apa saja yang saem jelaskan barusan!" Titah sang guru yang terkenal killer itu sambil melipat ke 2 tangannya di dada dan memberikan tatapan yang super tajam pada Suho.

"Iiitu…" gugup Suho,jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan menangkap sedikitpun penjelasan dari Jang Saem tadi karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan namja yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu.

'Matilah kau Choi Suho!' Rutuk Suho dalam hatinya,saat iris hanzelnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan iris hitam Jang saem yang berkilat penuh amarah.

"Choi Suho….." Lirih Jang saem,namun mampu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu merinding saat mendengar suara lirihnya itu "Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!" lanjutnya dengan teriakan 12 oktaf yang membuat semua murid di kelas itu menutup teling mereka menggunakan ke dua tangannya agar tidak tuli mendadak.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi,namja mungil bermarga Choi itu segera melesat keluar meninggalkan kelasnya,karena tidak ingin mendengar teriakan 12 oktaf milik jang saem,untuk yang ke 2 kalinya. Selain itu Suho juga bisa lebih leluasa untuk memperhatikan namja yang selalu hadir di mimpinya selama ini,tanpa gangguan,meski nantinya dia akan mendapatkan nilai merah dalam mata pelajaran Jang saem,karena guru killer itu selalu meberikan nilai merah saat tidak memberikan hukuman fisik pada muridnya.

Suho mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sekolah yang menghadap ke arah lapangan,dia mengambil ear phone yang dia simpan di saku bajunya kemudian memasangkannya di hand phone miliknya untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang tersimpan di hand phone-nya,membuat namja mungil itu terhanyut dalam lamunan-nya tentang Yoon Ho dan dirinya yang sedang memadu kasih,hingga tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heum?" sebuah suara dan tepukan pelan di pundak Suho membuyarkan lamunan Suho tentang dirinya dan, Yoon Ho.

"Baek Hyun-Ah?" lirih Suho,saat iris hanzelnya menangkap sesosok namja yang sangat di kenalnya tengah tersenyum manis padanya "Kenapa kau di sini?" lanjut Suho bertanya.

"Aku sedang malas di dalam kelas,apa lagi mendengarkan ocehan si tua Jang yang memusingkan itu!" Jawab Baek Hyun sambil menyadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman.

"Akh…. Begitu rupanya!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi kau masih belum berhenti memeperhatikan Jung Yoon Ho itu ia?" tanya Baek Hyun yang sukses membuat namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu melonjak kaget.

"Ttidak akh… siapa bilang aku memperhatikan Yoon Ho sanbae!" Kilah Suho dengan sedikit gugup,bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati namja yang berstatus teman sekolah dan,sekelasnya sekaligus seorang yang pernah dan,masih menyukai Suho.

Baek Hyun tertawa kecil "Jangan bohong! Jelas sekali kalau kau masih sering memperhatikan Yoon Ho!"

"Baek aaku-"

"Lupakanlah Yoon Ho dan,cobalah menerima aku Suho!" potong Baek Hyun cepat, "Aku tau,aku tidak sesempurna namja itu,tapi setidaknya aku punya cinta untukmu!" Lanjut Baek Hyun meraih tangan Suho dan,menggenggamnya.

Suho menundukan kepalanya,berusaha menghindari tatapan dalam dari Baek Hyun "Mmmian Baek aaaku….. aku tidak bisa." Lirih Suho sambil menarik tanganya dari genggaman tangan Baek Hyun.

"Jadi kau masih mau memperjuangkan cintamu pada namja bodoh yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu itu?" Geram Baek Hyun yang di sertai dengan suara gemeretak yang di timbulkan oleh gigi Baek Hyun,karena namja yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Suho itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan begitu Baek aku… aku…" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aku apa?" Sinis Baek Hyun,mata sipitnya memicing tajam.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya Baek" Jawab Suho, "aku memang menyayangi mu Baek tapi hanya sebagai seorang teman." Lanjut Suho yang berhasil menambah amarah pada diri Baek Hyun.

"Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesali semua ini Choi Suho!" Geram Baek Hyun,kemudian Namja bermarga Byun itu meninggalkan Suho sambil sesekali menendang-nendang benda yang ada di depannya.

"Baek Hyun-ah….. Mianhae!" Lirih Suho.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Choi Suho,kau akan menyesalinya!" Gumam Baek Hyun,sambil menggengam erat pensil yang tengah di pegangnya hingga membuat pensil itu patah.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali,saat ini namja yang cintanya di tolak Suho itu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat muda di kediaman keluarga Choi. Jantung Baek Hyun berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat sesosok yeoja cantik berambut sebahu yang menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di sofa. Itu berarti tidak ada kata mundur untuk Baek Hyun saat ini.

"Annyeonghassimnikka!" Baek Hyun berdiri kemudian membungkukan badanya untuk memberi hormat.

"Ne annyeonghassimnikka!" Balas Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Baek Hyun untuk duduk kembali.

"Begini ajuma,saya kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Suho."

"Memang ada apa dengan Suho?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran,karena setau yeoja cantik itu Suho-nya bukanlah anak yang nakal dan suka mencari ribut,bahkan baru-baru ini Suho di nobatkan sebagai murid teladan di sekolahnya.

"Iitu silahkan mendengarkan ini!" Baek Hyun menyodorkan hand phone miliknya pada Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya dia menyetel rekaman pembicaraannya dengan Suho yang mengatakan kalau Suho menyukai sanbaenya yang bernama Jung Yon Ho,Baek Hyun memang sengaja merekam percakapan ini waktu itu,utuk situasi seperti ini. Menghancurkan Suho.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Baek Hyun tidak mengerti.

"Suho menyukai sesama namja ajuma,aku hanya ingin memberitahukan hal itu." Jawab Baek Hyun, "Dan ini bukti lainnya jika ajuma menyangsikan apa yang aku katakan." Baek Hyun menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto yang menampakan Suho tengah memotret Yoon Ho secara diam-diam,seperti seorang stalker. Tentu saja Baek Hyun juga mempunyai foto-foto Suho karena dia juga menjadi stalker Suho dan suka mengambil foto Suho secara diam-diam.

"Iini ttidak mungkin Suho-ku adalah namja yang normal!" Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau ajuma masih tidak mempercayaiku,ajuma bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Suho!" Saran Baek Hyun, "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ajuma!" Baek Hyun berdiri kemudian membungkukan badannya sedikit dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berperang dengan batinya sendiri,antara mempercayai Baek Hyun atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,yeoja cantik itu tahu kalau bukti-bukti yang ada di hadapanya bukanlah bukti yang kuat dan,cenderung lemah untuk membuktikan kalau buah hatinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis . tapi,entah kenapa hatinya merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan Baek Hyun itu benar,dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun mengambil hand phone-nya dan menghubungi Siwon untuk membicarakan masalah anak bungsunya ini.

Baek Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang,dia masih belum selesai. Ya ini hanya permulaan. Beak hyun menyeringai kecil lalu merogoh hand phone-nya yang ia letakan di saku celananya,kemudian dia mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya pada semua kontak yang ada di hand phone-nya.

"Matilah kau Choi Suho!" Gumam Baek Hyun yang saat ini tengah di liputi dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana SM High School terasa sedikit berbeda,banyak murid yang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan cara berbisik-bisik,Baek Hyun yang melihat itu mengulas senyum tipisnya,dia yakin apa yang di bicarakan para murid SM High School saat ni adalah berita yang dia sebarkan lewat pesan singkatnya kemarin,dan senyum di wajah Baek Hyun semakin mengembang saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa murid membicarakan tentang Suho.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau murid teladan di sekolah ini adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis!"

"Kau benar itu perilaku yang benar-benar menjijikan!"

'Matilah Kau Choi Suho!' Batin Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tersenyum puas saat melihat beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan Suho menatap jijik dan mencibir Suho,bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengatakan hujatan dan makian yang cukup menyakitkan telinga. Baek Hyun makin bersorak senang saat melihat ke dua teman baik Suho, Kai dan Kyung Soo meninggalkan Suho dan memberikan kata yang cukup atau mungkin sangat menyakitkan.

Namun perasaan bahagia itu tidak bertahan lama untuk Baek Hyun,dia menjadi sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat perlakuan yang semakin tidak manusiawi dari anak-anak 1 sekolahnya,bagai mana mereka menghujani tubuh Suho dengan telur busuk yang di sertai cacian kasar,mengunci Suho di kamar mandi kemudian menyiramnya dengan air got yang berwarna hitam dan berbau busuk. Belum lagi hal-hal kecilnya yang mendiskriminasi Suho. Baek Hyun tau kalau apa yang di perbuatnya akan berdampak cukup besar pada kehidupan Suho,tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dampaknya akan sebesar ini. Baek Hyun benar-benar telah berhasil menghancurkan kehidupan seorang Choi Suho.

"Baek Hyun…." Lirih Suho saat dia berpapasan dengan Baek Hyun yang akan masuk ke toilet,penampilan Suho sangat berantakan dengan lebam di sudut bibirnya,sepertinya dia habis di kerjai lagi.

"Ne?" Jawab Baek Hyun tidak kalah lirih.

"Aaaku-"

"Ya Byun Baek Hyun jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja menjijikan itu!" Protes seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kai,orang yang dulunya sangat dekat dengan Suho.

"Benar,lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dengannya,kalau kau masih ingin hidup tenang di sekolah ini!" Imbuh Kyung Soo sambil menatap Sinis pada Suho.

"Itu urusanku kalian tidak perlu ikut campur!" desis Baek Hyun.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja,ayo kita pergi Kyung Soo!" jawab kai.

"kami sudah mengingatkanmu,jadi jangan salahkan kami kalau nantinya KAU akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti namja itu!" Teriak Kyung Soo yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya bersama Kai.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras,sungguh hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar apa yang mantan-mantan sahabatnya itu katakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun.

"Bukan apa-apa Baek,aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama sepertiku karena kau di anggap berteman dengan ku!" Jawab Suho,kemudian namja mungil yang menjadi objek bullying di sekolahnya itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baek Hyun dengan tertatih.

"Bodoh!" Baek Hyun tertawa sinis "Kenapa kau mau melindungi aku yang jelas-jelas telah membuatmu seperti ini!" Lanjut Baek Hyun Lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya,dan entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit,bahkan lebih sakit saat Suho menolak cintanya.

.

.

.

"Suho sepertinya aku berhutang maaf padamu… maaf yang amat sangat besar." Lirih Baek Hyun pada Suho yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya dan menghadap padanya.

"Maaf untuk apa Baek?" Tanya Suho.

"Maaf tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu." Baek Hyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Akulah orang yang telah meberitahu pada orang tuamu tentang dirimu dan aku jugalah yang menyebarkan berita itu yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan kehidupanmu!" Lanjut Baek Hyun,Dia menegakan kepalanya kembali dan,siap menerima apapun perlakuan Suho padanya,termasuk memukulnya habis-habisan.

Di luar dugaan Baek Hyun,Suho malah mendekat dan memeluk Baek Hyun "Baek aku sudah mengetahuinya,aku senang karena kau mau mengakuinya padaku dan perlu kau tahu,aku juga sudah memaafkanmu!"

Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,penglihatanya mulai berkabut karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya "Kau memaafkanku Suho?" lirih Baek Hyun.

"Um~!" Suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Aku memaafkanmu Byun Baek Hyun,kau mau berteman lagi denganku?" Lanjut Suho sambil menyunggingkan senyum angelicnya.

"Kau masih mau berteman dengan seorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu?" Tanya Baek Hyun tidak percaya

"Um~!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya, "Lagi pula kau tidak pernah menghancurkan hidup siapapun Baek,semua yang terjadi padaku hanya sebuah takdir yang harus ku jalani!" Lanjutnya

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" Hardik Baek Hyun sembari menghapus air matanya kasar,karena namja bermarga Byun itu sudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Iya,aku memang namja bodoh,harusnya kau tau itu!" Suho menyunggingkan kembali Senyunymannya "Jadi bertemanlah dengan namja bodoh ini,agar namja bodoh ini bisa sedikit lebih pintar!" lanjut Suho meraih tangan Baek Hyun.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Baek Hyun,lalu diapun mernarik Suho kepeukannya,Baek Hyun benar-benar bersyukur karena Suho mau memaafkannya dan,kembali menjalin pertemanan dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Roy pada Kris yang tengah menggenggam erat kaleng minuman yang di pegangnya.

Mereka berdua memang sengaja duduk agak jauh dari Baek Hyun dan,Suho yang bertujuan untuk memberi mereka ruang dan, lebih leluasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Aaaku baik-baik saja!" Bohong Kris,padahal namja tampan berwajah dingin itu benar-benar tidak menyukai pemandangan yang tersaji di depanya,Bagaimana Baek Hyun memeluk Suho dan Suho yang juga membalas pelukan Baek Hyun dengan senyum yang terulas manis di wajahnya.

"Mungkinkah?" Roy memicingkan mata sipitnya.

"Aapa?" Gugup Kris,Sungguh Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai saat Roy memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya itu.

"Apa kau menyu-"

"Kris!" Sebuah Suara memotong apa yang akan Roy ucapkan.

"Oh… Min!" Kris melambaikan tanganya pada seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya yang ternyata adalah Choi Min Ho.

"Kau melihat Baek Hyun tidak,ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya?" Tanya Min Ho

"Tuh dia di sana tengah bicara dengan teman semasa SMA-nya!" Jawab Kris sambil menunjuk Baek Hyun yang tengah berpelukan dengan Suho.

"Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu ia!" Katanya yang dib alas anggukan oleh Kris.

"Gawat!" Gumam Roy.

"Gawat kenapa?!" Tanya Kris bingugng.

.

.

.

Mata Suho membulat sempurna saat dia melihat sesosok tampan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan Baek Hyun,dengan cepat Suho melepaskan pelukan Baek Hyun dan,memutar duduknya membelakangi Baek Hyun,Sungguh dia belum siap untuk bertemu Hyungnya, Choi Min Ho.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baek Hyun dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung karena sikap Suho yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Baek Hyun bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Min Ho sambil menepuk pelan pundak Baek Hyun,yang membuat Baek Hyun sedikit melonjak dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Min Ho.

'Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Suho melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan membelakang ku' Batin Baek Hyun.

"Ne, waeyo Min Ho Hyeong?" Tanya Baek Hyun ramah.

"Akh itu aku ingin….." Min Ho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya,namja yang merupakan Hyeong dari Suho itu malah memperhatikan namja yang saat ini tengah membelakangi mereka berdua,namja yang di ketahui Min Ho sebagai teman Baek Hyun saat SMA.

"Ya Min Ho Hyung!" Baek Hyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Min Ho "Kau kenapa?" lanjut Baek Hyun bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal dia!" cetus Min Ho,yang sukses membuat Baek Hyun dan Suho ,membulatkan mata mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N : sebenarnya kemarin Yong mau ngehapus Chap 3 (yang seharusnya jadi chap 5 ini) tapi menurut temen-temen yong dan yang ngepost cerita kemaren gak perlu di hapus,dan ya yong setuju dengan itu,jadi jalan ceritanya sedikit Yong my lovely reader menyukainya.**_

_**Maaf gak bias bales reviews yang my lovely reader berikan.**_

_**Dan terima kasih buat semua yang masih mau membaca ff Yong ini.**_

_**Jeongmal-jeongmal gamsa hamnida**_

_**Saranghae my lovely reader geurigeo riviews yang banya juseyo ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
